sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
A Shaun the Sheep Movie: Farmageddon
| producer = Paul Kewley | screenplay = | story = Richard Starzak | based on = | starring = | music = Tom Howe | cinematography = Dave Alex Riddett | editing = Sim Evan-Jones | studio = Aardman Animations | distributor = StudioCanal | released = | runtime = 87 minutes | country = United Kingdom | language = English | budget = | gross = }} 'A Shaun the Sheep Movie: Farmageddon' (also called 'Farmageddon: A Shaun the Sheep Movie' or 'Shaun the Sheep Movie 2') is an upcoming 2019 British stop motion animated adventure sci-fi comedy film produced by Aardman Animations. Directed by Will Becher and Richard Phelan, in their directorial debuts, it is the stand alone sequel to ''Shaun the Sheep Movie (2015) and is based on the claymation television series Shaun the Sheep, created by Nick Park. The film stars Justin Fletcher, John Sparkes, Kate Harbour and Rich Webber reprising their roles from the series and the previous film. In the film, Shaun and the flock encounter a cute alien with extraordinary powers, who crash lands near Mossy Bottom Farm. They have to find a way to return her home in order to prevent an alien invasion called Farmageddon. Plans for a sequel began in 2015, following the release of the first film. The film officially began production following the end of production of Early Man (2018). Richard Starzak was announced to return as director, however, in November 2018, the film was later announced to be directed by Becher and Phelan. A Shaun the Sheep Movie: Farmageddon is scheduled for release on 18 October 2019 in the United Kingdom. Synopsis When Lu-La, an impish and adorable alien with amazing powers crash lands near the farm, Shaun soon sees an opportunity for alien powered fun and adventure, setting off on a mission to send the intergalactic visitor home before a sinister Men in black style organisation can capture her. Can Shaun, Bitzer and the flock avert Farmageddon on Mossy Bottom Farm before it's too late? Cast *Justin Fletcher as Shaun, the main character and leader of the flock **Fletcher also voices Timmy, Shaun's little cousin and the smallest sheep of the flock *John Sparkes as Bitzer, the sheep dog of the farm and Shaun's best friend **Sparkes also voices the Farmer, the owner of the farm *Kate Harbour as Timmy's mum/Shaun's aunt *Richard Webber as Shirley, a fat sheep *Simon Greenall as the twins, two sheep *Emma Tate as Hazel, a member of the flock *Andy Nyman as Nuts, a sheep with strange eyes Production On 14 September 2015, StudioCanal announced it was working with Aardman on a sequel. On 25 October 2016, under the working title, Shaun the Sheep Movie 2, Aardman confirmed a sequel would go into pre production in January 2017 with Richard Starzak, co director of the first film, returning. As of November 2018, it was announced that Aardman employees Richard Phelan and Will Becher will be co directing the film, with Starzak still attached as director, due to Peter Lord and David Sproxton giving majority of ownership to employees to keep the company independent. Release A Shaun the Sheep Movie: Farmageddon will be released in the United Kingdom on 18 October 2019, while set to release on 13 December 2019 in the United States with other release dates in Germany, France and in Australia and New Zealand being 26 September 2019, 16 October 2019, and 9 January 2020 respectively. Marketing In January 2018, it was announced that the teaser of the film would play theatrically in front of the other Aardman film, Early Man, worldwide, revealing the film's new title and synopsis. On 7 December 2018, Aardman announced through their social media that the teaser trailer for the film along with release dates would be arriving the following week. The teaser trailer was released on 11 December 2018, followed by the first official trailer released on 1 April 2019. References External links * * Category:Films without speech Category:2010s adventure films Category:2010s comedy films Category:2010s science fiction films Category:2010s fantasy films Category:2019 animated films Category:2019 films Category:StudioCanal films Category:Aardman Animations films Category:Adventure comedy films Category:Animated adventure films Category:Animated buddy films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Animated films about dogs Category:Animated films based on animated series Category:British adventure films Category:British animated fantasy films Category:British animated science fiction films Category:British animated films Category:British buddy films Category:British children's animated films Category:British children's comedy films Category:British children's fantasy films Category:British fantasy films Category:British films Category:Clay animation films Category:English-language films Category:Fantasy-comedy films Category:Films about amnesia Category:Films about animal rights Category:Films about sheep Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:2010s stop-motion animated films Category:2010s sequel films Category:Upcoming films Category:Upcoming sequel films Category:Wallace and Gromit Category:2010s buddy films